Lucharé por ti
by x.xlovelygirl
Summary: Un Eren sobreprotector, una Mikasa preocupada y un Jean enamorado. Muchas peleas, lastimados, amor, besos, miradas, y muchas cosas mas pasaran cuando Mikasa se da cuenta de sus sentimientos. JeanxMikasa PD: No creo en los finales felices.
1. ¿Que haces con?

******Nota de la autora:**** Holaaa! Bueno, esta vez me anime a escribr sobre mi pareja favorita: MikasaxJean. No se, simplemente los amo. Note que hay muy pocas historias hacerca de esta pareja y me atrevi a hacer esto :)**

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Mikasa, Jean y Eren. MikasaxJean/ErenxMikasa

**Spoiler: No contiene spoilers del manga. Lo que ocurre en este one-shot lo invente yo.**

* * *

**Peleare por ti:**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Que haces con...?**

* * *

Ella se fue corriendo, lastimada. No sabia para donde iba, bueno, si sabia. Lejos, se queria ir lejos. Nada mas le importaba.

El la miraba desde lejos, arrepintiendose de sus palabras irientes, pero ya nada podia hacer.

Ella llego hasta un pequeño bosque adentro de las murallas.

-¿Mi...Mikasa?-Dijo la voz de una persona que la estaba siguendo, no era Eren con intencion de disculparse.

-¿Jean? ¿Que haces aquí? -Dijo intentando recomponerse

-Creo que eso deberia preguntartelo a ti. Es de noche y hace frio, es peligroso estar en el bosque sola. Toma -Le puso una chaqueta para que no sufra frio

-¿Para que me das esto? - Dijo ella confundida

-Estas temblando, necesitas abrigo -dijo el sentandose al lado de ella, aunque ella no lo queria ver a la cara, no queria que le vea los ojos llorosos por el dolor de la discusion.

-Pero tu vas a tener frio -Dijo tal vez preocupandose por el o solamente diciendo eso para ser amable

-No te preocupes por mi ¿Que haces en el bosque?

-Nada.-Dijo ella indiferente.

-Si, nada, es por eso que tienes los ojos llorosos, ¿no? Ya dime que te pasa. -Ella seguia sin contestarle, solo miraba para el suelo, conteniendo las lagrimas que se habian caido.

-¿Por que estas aquí?- No lo entendia, no entendia nada. Por que simplemente no me dejaba en paz con mi dolor, siempre lo hacian todos. Ya me acostumbre a estar sola ¿Por que se tiene que meter?

-Te vi correr al bosque, no es algo que se ve todos los dias.-Dijo tratando de hacerla reir, aunque despues de todo, era Mikasa.

-No tendrias por que haberte molestado. -Dijo intentando limpiarse las lagrimas.

-No es molestia, toma – dijo dandole un pañuelo para limpiarse las lagrimas.

-Gracias.

-No hay problema...

Hubo un silencio, un poco incomodo

-Me pelee con Eren. Otra vez.-Dijo Mikasa sediendo y contandole lo que le dolia.

-No me extraña... -Dijo Jean, lastimado, debiado a que para Mikasa, Eren era algo muy valioso y el no era nada.

-El debe entender que si no estoy con el, morira.

-Entiendo. Pero, debes darle algo de libertad, el no es un bebe, sabes?

-Lo se, pero el es mi unica familia. -Dijo a punto de derramar mas lagrimas.

El lentamente se acerco a abrazarla y le dijo -No estas sola, yo estoy contigo.- Mikasa solamente se limito a llorar y decir:

-Gracias. -Dijo mirando a los ojos del chico, una mirada sincera con una mezcla de dolor, tristeza y amor, por parte de la chica, y por parte del chico, solamente amor. El amor que sentia por la chica.

Mikasa se fue acercando lentamente a Jean, el que parecia cada vez entender menos de lo que pasaba en aquel momento. Ella estaba vencida, dolida. Pero estaba a punto de caer en el amor que el sentia o tal vez solo un beso o el simple momento, calmaria, aunque sea por un rato, el dolor que sentian los dos hacia el respectivo dueño del corazon de cada uno. En el caso de Mikasa, quedaba mas que obvio que era Eren y eso era lo que mas le dolia a Jean, que la respectiva dueña de su corazon ame a un idiota suicida.

Solamente se dejaron llevar. Disfrutaron del minimo segundo en que estubieron cerca. Minimo. Por que algo los interrumpio. Un cuerpo. Una persona. Un chico. Eren. El que menos necesitaban.

-¡Mikasa! ¿Que haces con... -Estaba pensando en quien era, ya que el chico estaba dado vuelta yno le podia ver el rostro. Por el cabello parecia... No... No podia ser... ¿O si? - ¿¡JEAN!? -Si, su enemigo estaba con su hermana...

...Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, sinceramente, no se que piensen de la pareja. A mi me encanta, pero es la primera vez que escribo de estos dos pedazos de amor. Y a decir verdad, me tomo muy poco tiempo hacerlo, asi que no se si quedo bien o mal. Ustedes deciden.

¿Review?


	2. Ahora sabes lo que siento

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno, se que dije que iba a ser un one-shot, pero me gusta tanto esta pareja que decidí continuarlo :)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Mikasa, Jean y Eren. MikasaxJean/ErenxMikasa

**Spoiler:** No contiene spoilers del manga.

GirlSchifffer: ckasdcbksad Yo AMO esta pareja, no se, me encanta. Intentare actualizar lo antes posible siempre :D

Shia1624: Yo tambien xD Y la verdad es que me rio bastante cuando me lo imagino jajaja

* * *

**Peleare por ti**

**Capitulo 2: Ahora sabes como me siento.**

* * *

-¡Mikasa! ¿Que haces con... ¿¡JEAN!? -Dijo Eren sorprendido de la situación

Al escuchar a Eren, Mikasa se alejo enseguida de Jean.

-¿Que haces aquí, idiota? -Dijo de mala gana ya que el era quien había arruinado el momento que tanto ansiaba

-¿Que haces tu con MI hermana? -Dijo esta vez molesto, se acerco a Mikasa y la tomo salvajemente del brazo en una actitud sobre-protectora de hermano mayor y la levanto del suelo en el que estaba, Jean . Algo que a Mikasa le sorprendió e hizo que Jean este peor que antes.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Primero la pones triste y ahora la proteges? -Cuando Jean dijo eso, Eren no supo que decir. Miro a Mikasa, ella al notar eso, miro para otro lado, haciendo que Eren solamente vea su cabello negro. Ella no quería que el vea sus ojos llorosos. -Eres patético.

Eren había escuchado suficiente. Se quería ir de ahí. Ahora.

-Vamos, Mikasa. -La agarro de nuevo del brazo y la llevo fuera del bosque en un movimiento brusco.

El caminaba decidido, mientras que Mikasa no sabia que hacer, hasta que en un momento reacciono y soltó del agarre del castaño, este solo la miro sorprendido. Ella nunca lo había contradecido, no en situaciones como esta.

-Mi... kasa, ¿Que haces? -Dijo Eren sorprendido.

-No voy a permitir que me trates así. -Dijo Mikasa decidida. Tenia su primer momento romántico, no iba a permitir que el se lo arrebate.

-¿De... De que hablas? -Aun seguía en shock. Hasta que el también reacciono. -¡El te estaba a punto de besar! ¡¿No te das cuenta?!

-Yo... Yo se lo permití -Al decir esto, Eren la miro aun mas confundido de lo que ya estaba antes

-P-Pero... Mikasa... es... ¡Es Jean! -Dijo mas enojado que confundido

-¡Lo se! Pero, ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste como me siento? -Dijo ella segura

-¿Estas enamorada de Jean? -Pregunto aun mas confundido que antes

-No... No lo se, pero si no me en paz, jamas podre averiguarlo- Eren se sintió mal al respecto, sabia que en parte era verdad, pero el solo quería protegerla.

-Yo solo quería protegerte, no tienes por que gritarme. -Dijo algo triste. Esta vez, Mikasa mandaba en esta discusión. Nadie estaba acostumbrado a eso. Era extraño ver a Mikasa contradecir de esa manera a Eren.

-Ahora sabes como me siento yo. -Dijo indiferente ella. Sabia que Eren no lo hacia a propósito, sabia que el la quería proteger -Gracias -Dijo sorprendiendo a Eren -Pero yo se cuidarme sola -Luego de eso, se dirigió al dormitorio de las chicas dejando a Eren sin palabras.

Jean observaba desde el bosque, no podía creer que Mikasa se había peleado con Eren gracias a el. Lo hacia confundirse mucho, no sabia que pensar. Si sentirse bien o mal al respecto. Bien, por que la hizo desafiar a la persona que mas quiere y mal por que la hizo desafiar a la persona que mas quiere.

Eren estaba hablando 'tranquilamente' con su fiel amigo: Armin.

-¡No puedo entender como Mikasa casi se besa con ese idiota!-Dijo Eren molesto.

-Bueno, debes entender que ella ya es grande. Aparte no creo que le haga daño estar con el. -Dijo Armin tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

-¿Como que no le va a hacer daño? ¡Un idiota como el nunca podría cuidarla bien! -Dijo enojado.

-Jean es mi amigo, no creo que le haga daño a Mikasa.

-¡¿Como que no?! Estoy seguro que solo la usa para...-Hubiera seguido hablando, pero justo llego la persona menos indicada.

Jean entro a la habitación como si nada y se puso a hablar con Connie de quien sabe que. Hasta que Eren decidió darle su odio.

-¡Hey, tu!-Grito Eren, haciendo que se escuche por toda la habitación alarmando a todos.

Eren fue caminando hacia Jean

-¿Que quieres, idiota? -Dijo aun enojado por lo que paso hace un rato.

-¡¿Como te atreves a llamarme idiota después de lo que hiciste?!-Dijo Eren muy enojado.

Todos estaban confundidos, comenzaron a susurrar cosas como: "¿Que esta pasando?", "¿Por que se están peleando esta vez?", "Oí que Jean le dio una patada a Eren antes de llegar aquí", entre otras cosas.

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos! -Interrumpió Connie- ¿Quieren explicarnos que esta pasando aquí?

-Nada con importancia -Dijo Jean alejándose del escándalo que el hermano de su amada había armado.

Jean se alejo como si nada, se fue a su cama y se puso a leer un libro. Esquivando las preguntas de cualquiera que se acercara, cuando ya todos se tranquilizaron, al escuchar las sirenas que indicaban que debían acostarse.

Por alguna razón, el no podía dormir. Estaba pensando en la hermosa chica de cabello negro y ojos grises a la cual casi besa. Como no podía dormir, se quedo mirando la ventana. En un momento vio la sombra de una persona pasar por ahí. Reconocía esa figura donde fuera, era aquella persona a la cual ama con todo su ser.

Se levanto con cuidado para no despertar a los muchachos y camino hasta la puerta de la habitación. Abrio la puerta y vio a una persona especial.

-Hola. -Dijo, y una sonrisa ladeada se formo en su rostro.

...Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo amigos. Jejejeje (?

Espero que les haya gustado mucho. :) Besooos! Hasta la proxima.

PD: Estare intentado subir lo antes posible, pero nadie sabe, ya que en unos dias terminan las vacaciones de invierno. Pero igual hare lo que pueda. :D


	3. Nada con importancia

**Nota**** de la autora:** Bueno, este es mi tercer capitulo y espero que les guste mucho, lo escribi en medio de la noche en un dote de inspiracion. Siempre que no puedo dormir, me inspiro :3 ¡Disfruten!

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Pareja:**** JeanxMikasaxEren**

**Spoiler: No contiene spoilers del manga. **

* * *

**Peleare por ti.**

**Capitulo 3: Nada con importancia.  
**

* * *

-Hola. -Dijo, y una sonrisa ladeada se formo en su rostro. Se acerco a ella aun con esa sonrisa estupida de enamorado que intentaba ocultar.  
Se le fue la sonrisa cuando noto que se estaba quitando la chaqueta que le habia dado por el frio.

-Hola. Cuando llegue al dormitorio de las chicas me di cuenta que au tenia ti chaqueta. Aqui tienes. -Dijo entregandosela.

-No... Quedatela, te queda linda- Al decir eso, se sonrojo y espero una paliza de parte de la chica, pero en cambio, ella tambien estaba sonrojada

-Muchas gracias, Jean- Y aunque miraba para abajo, el muchacho podia distingir una pequeña sonrisa por parte de esta.

El chico se sento e un tronco que habia en el suelo.

-Que linda luna que hay hoy. -Mikasa se sento al lado del chico y se quedo mirando el cielo junto a el.

-Perdón por la actitud de Eren -Dijo ella apenada, rompiendo el silencio

-No es tu culpa que el se comporte así. -Dijo el chico tratando de consolarla

Hubo un pequeño silencio, no era incomodo. Aunque Jean queria buscar una excusa para seguir hablando hasta que escontro una. Aun que se estaba preguntando si hacerle la pregunta que se le formaba todos los dias en su cabeza. Hasta que en un momento decidio solo hacerla, y que fuera lo que fuera.

-MIkasa, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? -Dijo timidamente, siendo el esta vez el que interrumpiera el silencio.

Mikasa solo acintio con la cabeza mirando con curiosidad al muchacho que estaba a su lado.

-Bueno, pues si no te incomoda, he notado que nunca te quitas esa bufanda y me preguntaba por que.

-Es algo importante para mi -Dijo ella subiendo su mano a su cuello, acariciando su bufanda.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por que? -Se atrevio otra vez el chico a preguntar.

-Si, pero es una historia un poco largo de explicar -Pues esta vez, Mikasa estaba dispuesta a contarle a alguien su pasado.

-No importa, tengo mucho tiempo -Al decir esto hizo que la pelinegra se sienta comoda. En ese momento Mikasa sintio que de verdad le importaba a alguien.

Sin darse cuenta, esta acomodo su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro del chico, para, por primera vez, contar su historia.

No era sencillo empezar a hablar, por lo cual tardo unos segundos. -Pues veras, -Comenzo a contar - Cuando tenia 11 años, estaba con mis padres en mi casa esperando la visita del Dr. Yeager, el padre de Eren. Cuando alguien toco la puesta, mi padre, confiado, penso que era el Dr. Yeager y abrio. Por lastima, eran unos asesinos. Primero le clavaron un cuchillo en el estomago a mi padre y luego, cuando mi madre intento defenderme, le clavaron un hacha en la cabeza -Una lagrima caminaba lentamente por el rostro de la chica sin que ella se percatara de esto- Esos asesinos me llevaron a una cabaña. Estaban discutiendo sobre que hacer conmigo. Planeaban venderme al mercado negro -Al decir esto, Jean se quedo en shock. No se queria imaginar que pasaria si Mikasa hubiera sido vendida a esos pervertidos- Detuvieron su discucion cuando un niño aparecio por la pueta de la habitacion, decia estar perdido. Pero no era asi. De la nada, le clavo un cuchillo en el estomago, como el hombre habia hecho con mi padre. Luego se las ingenio para asesinar al otro hombre tambien -Al decir esto Jean se quedo totalmente en seco. No imaginaba que Eren podria matar a un hombre, mucho menos dos- Aun que en realidad eso no basto, por que no se habia percatado de que en realidad habia tres hombres en la casa. El tercero entro a la habitacion y casi mata al chico ahoracandolo. Pero, algunas palabras de ese chico me dieron fuerzas para salvar nuestras vidas -Jean no sabia que decir. Estaba en shock, y tenia razón de estarlo. No era nada facil procesar todo esto.- Luego llego la policia y el Dr. Yeager me ofrecio vivir en su casa como su hija adoptiva. Yo solo acepte. En ese momento, Eren se acerco a mi y me regalo la bufanda y me dijo "Vamos a nuestro hogar". Tal vez ahora entiendas mejor las cosas, tal vez ahora entiendas por que siempre protego a Eren todo el tiempo -Sí, Jean entendia perfectamente.

El chico solo se limito a abrazarla y limpiarle las silenciosas lagrimas que caminaban lentamente por su rostro.

Se quedaron en silencio. No hacia decir nada mas. Ya habian dejado en claro la cantidad de confianza que se tenian.

Jean ayudo a Mikasa a acomodase en el suelo para poder mirar mejor el estrellado cielo. Mikasa se acomodo en el pecho de Jean, mientras que el usaba el tronco como almoada.

Al poco tiempo ambos dormian profundamente. pero antes de caer rendido ante el sueño, Jean le dio un lebe beso en la cabeza a su amada, que en esos momentos se encontraba profundamente dormida.

* * *

Estaba por amanecer cuando Jean desperto. Se dio cuenta de que no fue solo un hermoso sueño, MIkasa en realidad estaba abrazada a el. La observo durante unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que debia despertarla antes de que lleguen todos y se pregunten que estaba pasando ahí.

-Mikasa... -susurro levemente el chico mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos en el brazo -Tienes que levantarte

-¿Mmmm...? -Ella, por su parte, aun estaba muy adormilada como para decir palabras.

-Ya va a amanecer, levantate. -Dijo el con un tono sueve y cariñoso.

Para su suerte, hoy era sabado, así que no habia entrenamiento. Pero aun así, todos se levantaban muy temprano y no querian tentar a la suerte.

-Buenos días -Dijo ella frotandose los ojos y mirando al rededor

-Buenos días -Se levanto primero para poder ayudar a Mikasa a levantarse

Se quedaron mirando el amanecer por un rato hasta que se percataron de que cualquier persona podia aparecer en cualquier momento.

-Creo que sera mejor que vayamos a las habitaciones antes de que todos se pregunten que pasa. -Dijo Jean

-Tienes razón -dijo Mikasa, pero antes de irse decidio hacr algo mas- Y, Jean, gracias -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y abrazandolo sorpresivamente para el muchacho.

El chico con una sonrisa en el rostro le dijo -De nada- y le devolvio el abrazo de una manera cariñosa.

Ambos se alejaron y tomaron sus propios caminos, Mikasa, llendo para la habitacion de las chicas y Jean, llendo para la habitacion de los chicos.

Para la suerte de Mikasa ninguna de las chicas estaba despierta, asi que pudo ocultar la chaqueta que le regalo Jean con sus cosas y acosto, finjiendo dormir, para que cuando las demas se despierten, no se den cuenta que Mikasa viene de otra parte.

Y para suerte de Jean, ninguno de los chicos noto su ausencia, bueno, solo uno. Eren habia notado que faltaba y cuando se percato de eso, miro para la ventana. En ese momento pudo observar como, Mikasa, aun con la chaqueta de Jean puesta, le daba un abrazo bastante cariñoso.

* * *

Todos se comenzaron a alistar para ir a desayunar al comedor.

Jean ya estaba ahí, y cuando Mikasa llego enseguida lo vio, y se puso roja. Nadie lo noto, excepto el mismo Jean.

Lo normal, era que Mikasa desayune con Eren, Armin, Sasha y Connie y que Jean lo haga con Marco y unos chicos mas a los cuales no conocia, y eso no cambiaria hoy. Aun que parecian tan distantes como siempre, enrealidad, ninguno se podia pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo de anoche.

Eren le estaba dando unos consejos a Armin sobre como mejorar en el movimiento 3D y Sasha y Connie hablaban sobre lo genial que seria que aparesca un titan patata y comerlo antes de que el los coma a ellos. (perdón, no me pude resistir a poner eso xD)

Hubo un momento de silencion entre Eren, Armin y Mikasa, solo se quedaron oyendo a los dos locos hablando sobre el titan patata. Hasta que Eren saco un nuevo tema:

-¿Donde estubiste anoche? -A Mikasa le extraño la pregunta. Penso que anoche no la habia visto.

-En el domitorio de las chicas -DIjo con total naturalidad mientras tomaba su te.

Armin no entendia que pasaba, intento preguntar pero la mirada seria de Eren le dijo que mejor no.

-No mientas, Mikasa. -Aunque no lo mostro, Mikasa se sorprendio mucho al escuchar esas palabras- ¿Que hacias afuera del cuarto con Jean a la madrugada? -Al hacer esa pregunta. Amin no pudo evitar sentirse mas confundido que nunca

-Solo hablabamos -Afirmo ella, pues no mentia. No estaban haciendo otra cosa que no sea hablar, aun que en ese momento no hablaron mucho. Pero no hicieron nada malo.

-¿Y por que se abrazaban?

-¿Acaso importa? -Dijo ella revelandose otra vez contra el castaño, llamando la atencion de sus amigos: Sasha y Connie que tambien se encontraban en la mesa

-¿De... De que estan hablando ustedes dos? -Pregunto Armin con el temor de que sus amigos pongan su enojo en el.

-Nada con importancia -Dijo antes de irse de ahí, en donde Sasha no penso dos veces en quitarle el desayuno que no termino de comer.

Ella habia contestado igual que Jean anoche, y Eren se percato de esto. Así que decidio ir a hablar con el despues del desayuno.

* * *

-Alejate de mi hermana. -Le dijo a Jean decidido.

...Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, besoos! La verdad es que este capitulo lo hice en un momento de inspiracion, Haci que si les gusto mucho, me alegro el doble :)

Dejen un review, poor favoooor! Por cada review que pongan le dan un pan a una Sasha hambienta okno.-.

PD: Al final de cada cap, voy a contestar los review que me dejaron en el cap anterior.

Talii Tanuki: La verdad es que no hay tantas cosas de Jean y Mikasa como desearia, pero definitivamente, hay. Aunque si ustedes me lo permiten, yo quiero cambiar eso :3

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. ¡Hasta otra!


	4. La pelea

**Nota de la autora:**

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Pareja: JeanxMikasaxEren****  
**

**Spoiler: No contiene spoilers del manga.**

* * *

**Luchare por ti.**

**Capitulo 4: La pelea.**

* * *

Eren se acerco a Jean decidido, solo para decirle: -Aléjate de mi hermana.

-¿De que hablas? -Se hizo el inocente

-No te hagas el idiota, ¿Que hacías con Mikasa afuera del dormitorio de los chicos en la madrugada?

-Hablábamos -Definitivamente Jean no mentía. Ellos no habían hecho nada malo, solo hablaban.

-¿Y por que se abrazaban? -Pregunto Eren aun mas enojado, debido a que creía que todo era una mentira que ellos dos habían armado.

-Fue su manera de decir gracias por la escucharla y si tu lo hicieras de vez en cuando, ella también te abrazaría. -El tenia razón. Eren jamas escuchaba lo que Mikasa tenia para decir, y cuando lo hacia, se enojaba, ya que solo decía cosas como "Si no estoy conmigo, morirás" o esas cosas que a Eren tanto le molestan, solo escuchaba cuando lo sobreprotegía, lo demás, no tanto. Y, aunque tenia razón, a Eren le molesto lo que acababa de decir.

-Ya me arte -Dijo Eren abalanzándose encima de Jean, luego de eso efectuó un golpe hacia su cara e impacto contra su nariz, haciéndola sangrar. Jean no tardo en contestar y .rápidamente le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, aprovechando su posición y luego quitandoselo de encima para luego pararse. Haciendo que Eren se pueda parar con dificultad, aunque ninguno de los dos pudo estar mucho tiempo de pie, ya que Eren se lanzo de nuevo contra Jean haciendo que ambos choquen contra el suelo. De nuevo, Eren le golpeo la cara repetidas veces dejando fuertes moretones en el rostro de Jean. Este no podía defenderse ya que al caerse, Jean cometió el error de colocar sus brazos encima de su pecho, Eren aprovecho esto y coloco todo su peso sobre sus rodillas, las cuales estaban encima de los brazos de Jean.

Jean no se podía mover, y Eren, claramente, había perdido la razón. Sentía tanto odio en ese momento que no se dio cuenta de cuantas veces lo había golpeado. Pero no le importaba.

De repente, Eren sintió una mano en el cuello de su camisa y levantándolo en el aire. No era Mikasa deteniendo la pelea, como todos esperaban. Era Keith Shadis, instructor en jefe encargado del entrenamiento de la tropa de reclutas Nº104. O mejor dicho, su instructor.

-¡JEAGER! ¡KIRSCHTEIN! ¿Que están haciendo? -Se notaba en su molesta mirada usual que en el castigo no iba a ser piadoso, nunca lo fue.

Jean solo estaba en silencio tirado en el suelo, mientras que Eren estaba siendo levantado en el aire por el instructor. Y aunque Eren intento explicar todo, no había razón lo suficientemente lógica para estar encima de su compañero golpeándole la cara. El instructor noto que Jean parecía ser el único lastimado en esa pelea y dedujo que el no había dado golpes. Y por mas que Eren lo intento, el instructor solamente le dijo:

-Ve a dar 15 vueltas, ¡AHORA! y tu idiota débil, -Dijo señalando a Jean. Por supuesto que no era débil, solamente que creyó que no era necesario defenderse, ya que solo le causaría mas problemas, no solo con el instructor, si no también con Mikasa.- a la enfermería. -En ese momento, agarro a Eren del brazo y se lo llevo con el, mientras Jean caminaba adolorido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Wow, chico, de verdad te arruinaste la cara. -Dijo la enfermera mientras le limpiaba la sangre de las heridas. El solo sonrió ante al comentario.- Bueno, creo que ya esta todo listo. Quédate aquí mientras voy a buscar los medicamentos que debes tomar. -Justo lo que necesitaba, odiaba los medicamentos, mas de lo normal. Vio que la enfermera se fue y espero un rato cuando escucho de nuevo la puerta abriéndose.

-Hola -Dijo la chica parada en la puerta.

-Hola ¿Que haces aquí?

-Vine a asegurarme de que te encuentres bien. -Dijo acercándose y sentándose al lado de el

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte -Dijo el con una sonrisa ladeada al ver su preocupación de ella hacia el.

-Y también quería disculparme -Dijo algo apenada.

-¿Por que? -Estaba confundido ¿Por que Mikasa debería disculparse?

-Por el comportamiento de Eren... -Jean le estaba por decir algo pero Mikasa hablo tan rápido que el no pudo ni tomar aire para hablar- Mira, algo le esta pasando. El no actúa normalmente así y aparte mira como te dejo la cara. -Dijo ella muy apenada- Y creo que Eren ya se debe estar sintiéndose mal ahora mismo -Dijo mirando para la ventana donde justo estaba pasando Eren corriendo, se veía muy cansado. Había pasado mas de 1 hora y el aun no había terminado de dar las 15 vueltas.

-Tal vez, pero tu no tienes por que arrepentirte de algo que no fue tu culpa -Le agarro el mentón e hizo que lo mire, ya que tenia la vista perdida en el paisaje de la ventana. La miraba de una manera dulce e hizo que ella se sienta un poco mejor, pero no mucho.

-Gracias por intentar hacerme sentir mejor, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Si no hubiera ido en medio de la noche afuera del dormitorio, esto no habría pasado y aun tendrías tu cara intacta -Dijo acariciándole suavemente su mejilla derecha con la intención de no hacerle daño.

-No es tu culpa que el se comporte así, lo hace por impulso. El no piensa en sus acciones, solo las hace. -Aunque en parte, Jean también era así. Algo que ambos tienen en común es que los dos son exageradamente honestos, aun que Jean pensaba mejor lo que hacia y Eren se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos.

-Creo que tienes razón -Dijo pensativa. Era verdad, definitivamente no era culpa de Mikasa y tampoco era culpa de Jean. Era culpa de Eren, nada justificaba que este actuando tan inmaduro. Nunca lo hacia, ¿Por que empezaba ahora? Había una razón y Mikasa iba a averiguarlo como fuese.

De nuevo, Jean escucho que alguien abría la puerta, esta vez era la enfermera con los medicamentos.

-Bueno, creo que sera mejor que yo me valla -Luego de eso, dejo a Jean solo con la enfermera y se fue a caminar un rato. No entendía que había pasado en la pelea, solo que Eren había perdido la cabeza y que el termino corriendo 15 vueltas y Jean termino en una enfermería por asuntos menores.

Cuando estaba caminando se topo con Armin, el le comenzó a preguntar de todo, cosas como: "¿Por que esta Jean en la enfermería?, ¿Por que el instructor le dijo a Eren que corriera 15 vueltas?, ¿Por que tu y Eren discutían en el desayuno?" Hasta que llego a la que Mikasa tanto temía:

-¿Sientes algo por Jean?

* * *

¡Hora de contestar reviews! :D

Guest: ¿Enserio? Muchas gracias ^^ Significa mucho para mi que mi trabajo haga cambiar tus ideas

GirlSchifffer: jajajaja si xD La verdad es que no se de donde saque lo del titan patata pero al parecer les causo mucho xD

MissYukkari: xD Maldito Eren, ahora que le quitan algo que no aprecio se pone celoso. Muchas gracias :D

Princess Yaminara: Es un gusto conocer a alguien que le guste esta pareja :) Gracias, eso haré.

Mirely Houndoom: Wow, me sorprende ver a alguien que le gusta MikasaxEren diga que Eren se merece eso, aunque es verdad xD

Talii Tanuki: Tu seguirás leyendo y yo seguiré escribiendo, ¡todos ganan! xD Muchas gracias, aunque no se como quedo este capitulo en especial. xD

Shial1624: La verdad es que con Sasha ese titan no sobrevivirá ni 2 minutos xD

Agegh: Gracias, enserio :)

GishelSasuhina: Al parecer Jean no corrió mucho que digamos xD Aunque Jean no fue el único perjudicado, el celoso Eren tuvo que correr 15 vueltas :P Muchas gracias, askjcxnaskcjsac no se de donde se me ocurrió eso, pero como les gusto tal vez lo incluya en uno de los siguientes capítulos xD

Bueno esos fueron todos los reviews, la verdad es que nunca espero contestar tantos en un solo capitulo xD Si no conté mal fueron 9 xD

La verdad, es que no se como quedo este capitulo, ya que al comienzo no tenia NADA de inspiración, me tomo como tres días escribir solamente 400 palabras, hasta que después vino la inspiración *o* Espero que les haya gustado mucho y que ahora haya el doble de reviews, aunque se que eso no va a pasar xD

¡Adios, pronto nos leeremos!

Con amor: ¡YO! xD


	5. Me di cuenta de la verdad

******Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, solo quería avisarles que cuando aparecen comillas (") es por que es algo que esta pensando alguno de los personajes. Bueno, eso nada mas. Espero que disfruten! :)

******Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.**

******Pareja: ********JeanxMikasaxEren**

******Spoiler: No contiene spoilers del manga.**

* * *

******Peleare por ti.**

******Capitulo 5: Me di cuenta de la verdad.**

* * *

-¿Sientes algo por Jean? -Armin hizo esa pregunta como si estuviera sorprendido, la verdad es que Mikasa también lo estaba. Estaba confundida, la verdad es que nunca se percato en si sentía algo por el muchacho o no. La verdad es que no le molestaba la idea de estar con el de esa manera, pero no estaba completamente segura de nada. No podía decirle "si" o "no" sin sentirlo, pero no estaba segura de que decirle.

-¿Eh? -Dijo ella fingiendo que no entendía la pregunta solo para ganar tiempo. Sabia perfectamente a que se refería.

-Te estoy preguntando si sientes algo por Jean. -Armin se merecía saber la verdad y la verdad era que...

-No lo se. -Esto confundió mucho mas a Mikasa que a Armin.

-¿Como que no lo sabes? -Dijo Armin confundido, aunque no mas que Mikasa.

-Solo... No lo se. -Dijo intentando alejarse de Armin. Lo logro solo cuando entro al dormitorio de las chicas, donde todas le preguntaban que estaba pasando con Eren y Jean y ella solo contestaba "No tengo idea de lo que esta pasando" sin molestarse en algo de lo que le preguntaban.

De repente apareció Sasha, mas imperactiva que nunca antes, si, al parecer se podía.

-¡Hola! -Le dijo gritando a Mikasa, aun que no hacia falta, ya que estaban a 3 metros como mucho.

-Hola Sasha, ¿Hace falta gritar estando a 3 metros de distancia? -Dijo Mikasa molesta, a Sasha le asusto un poco eso, pero sabia que si no se metía con Eren, no le haría daño... apropósito.

-Perdón, no me di cuenta -Dijo Sasha de forma arrepentida, pero algo graciosa.

Con un suspiro Mikasa dijo -¿Que pasa, Sasha?

-Nada, solo quería sabes si querías ir al lago a pescar ya que los chicos van a hacer una parrillada en la noche.

-No, no estoy de humor para eso -Dijo sentándose en su cama

-Oh... -Miro triste el suelo por unos segundos hasta que vio que apareció Christa por la puerta- ¡Christa! -La llamo Sasha desde la mitad de la habitación- ¿Quieres ir a pescar? -Sasha, al igual que todos, sabia que Christa nunca decía que no. Cuando lo hacia era por que realmente no podía, pero hoy era nuestro día libre.

-S-si -Dijo Christa un poco insegura. Al decir esto, Sasha prácticamente se tiro sobre ella abrazándola, aunque no la tiro al piso, casi pierde el equilibrio por unos segundos pero se mantuvo de pie.- Pero antes de eso, -dijo Christa intentando hacer que Sasha la suelte y acercándose a la cama de Mikasa donde se encontraba esta- Mikasa, Eren te esta buscando, y parecía bastante enojado.

-"Genial, lo único que me faltaba, que Eren se enoje conmigo por una pelea que EL inicio" -Pensó Mikasa. Pero en vez de eso dijo- Si te pregunta... dile que no me viste. -Esta respuesta confundió a las dos chicas que estaban al frente de ella. Nunca habían visto a Mikasa evitando a Eren y pensaron que nunca lo harían.

-¿Pasa algo? -Se notaba la preocupación en el tono de Christa.

-"Tengo que elegir entre el chico que me hace bien y mi hermano, ¿Que tan bien suena eso para vos?" -Pensó Mikasa, pero decidió dejarlo para otra oportunidad y en cambio solo decir- No, solo estoy cansada. Anoche no muy dormí bien. -Era verdad, no durmió lo suficientemente bien anoche, aun que en realidad alguien pensaría que estaba de mal humor por haber dormido en el frío piso en una fría noche, pero en realidad todo lo contrario. Esa noche, tal vez, fue la mejor de su vida.

-Esta bien, si necesitas algo estaremos en el lago. -Dijo ella no muy convencida de la explicación que le acababan de dar, o tal vez pensaba que esa no era la única razón para estar así.

Mikasa, al estar sola, decidió recostarse en su cama, quitarse los zapatos y la bufanda para estar mas cómoda y al cabo de unos minutos logro dejar su mente en blanco, después de todo, era algo difícil con tantos temas para pensar, y se quedo profundamente dormida. Tenia el plan de dormir dos horas y luego ir a almorzar, pero sus planes fallaron cuando no escucho la campana indicando que el almuerzo estaba listo y en cambio, siguió durmiendo.

Cuando se despertó, miro para la ventana y se escuchaba como estaban todos a lo lejos estaban hablando, se acerco a la ventana y vio a un montón de gente en el exterior, con una fogata y varias mesas y sillas, también varios troncos para los que querían estar mas cerca del fuego.

Decidió cambiarse, ya que estaba toda desarreglada por el hecho de que durmió con la ropa de diario y veía que todas las chicas estaban de vestidos y zapatos. No quería parecer un bicho raro, así que agarro un vestido negro y unos zapatos de tacón y fue hacia la puerta, pero cuando fue se dio cuanta que hacia mucho frío, así que busco entre sus cosas y encontró una chaqueta y sin pensarlo se la puse y se fue a la fiesta. No se dio cuenta que esa era la chaqueta de Jean, y tampoco se dio cuenta que no llevaba la bufanda que se había quitado para dormir. Casi todo el mundo se percato de que Mikasa no llevaba la bufanda, aunque nadie sabia que esa era la chaqueta de Jean, excepto Jean y su mejor amigo, Marco.

-¡Hey, Mikasa! -Le grito Armin desde una de las mesas donde estaban sentados Armin, Eren, Sasha, Christa e Ymir. Mikasa fue caminando hacia la mesa, pero algo la interrumpió.

-Hola Mikasa - El chico que la agarro por sorpresa de la mano fue Jean. Ella solo se ruborizo. Noto que Jean tenia un par de curitas en la cara, pero nada grave.

-Ah, hola, Jean -Dijo Mikasa dándose vuelta ya que este se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-¿Por que desapareciste todo el día? -Pregunto curioso el chico.

-Estaba pensando -Dijo ella, algo que a Jean le dio mucho misterio.

-¿Puedo saber por que estabas tan pensativa? -pregunto el acercándose un poco a ella

-Solo si me sirves algo para tomar tal vez te diga -Dijo Mikasa, algo juguetona esto les hizo sonreír a los dos ya que ella nunca estaba de esa manera.

-Solo si me acompañas -Dijo Jean poniendo sus propias reglas.

-Esta bien -Dijo ella para luego irse a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas dejando colgados a los demás.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Eren todos veían sorprendidos lo que acababa de pasar. Mikasa se fue, tomada de la mano, con Jean.

-¿Que acaba de pasar? -Pregunto Sasha confundida mientras veía como Jean y Mikasa se iban hacia las bebidas.

-¡¿Como pudo Mikasa irse con ese idiota?! -Se pregunto Eren a si mismo en voz alta.

-Sabes... -Comenzó a decir Christa- Hoy la note muy rara. Estaba muy cansada. Creo que estuvo durmiendo todo el día hasta ahora.

-¡Me habías dicho que no la habías visto! -Le grito Eren a Christa, no era su intención hacerlo, solo que estaba demasiado enojado como para no hacerlo. Ante esto, Christa se arrepintió de su mentira.

-Eren, no le grites a Christa. Ella solo te mintió por que Mikasa nos pidió que lo hiciéramos. -La defendió Sasha.

-Esta bien. -se rindió Eren a seguir gritándoles.- Mejor voy a ver que están haciendo. -Dijo levantándose de su asiento.

-¡No vayas! -Lo detuvo la voz de su amigo Armin.

-¿Ah? ¿Por que no? -Dijo Eren confundido ¿Por que debería detenerse?

-Por que, creo que ella es grande y se sabe cuidar sola. ¿No lo crees? -Dijo Armin tirándolo del brazo haciendo que este se vuelva a sentar.

-Si... Creo que tienes razón. -Dijo Eren admitiendo la derrota y sentándose a comer el delicioso pescado que consiguió Sasha.

-"Me pregunto que estarán haciendo ahora ellos dos. ¿Por que Mikasa me evita? Creo que esto debe sentir ella cuando la dejo de lado." -Pensó Eren, dándose cuenta de la verdad.

* * *

¡Hora de contestar Reviews! Aunque no tuve tantos como la vez pasada igual me encanto que comenten :)

Talii Tanuki: Muchas gracias ^^ Pobre Jean xD Besoos!

Mirely Houndoom: Bueno, al parecer ni Mikasa sabe xD Muchas gracias ^^ Besos!

Eso es todo amigos :) Nos leeremos pronto, chauu!


	6. Golpiza

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Holaaa! Solo quiero avisar que en realidad, aun no se sabe nada del pasado de Jean. Así que lo que hay a continuación, no es ningún spoiler y también quiero avisar que de ahora en adelante voy a ser mucho mas cuidadosa con la ortografía, se los juro. Me di cuenta que cuando estoy leyendo algo y alguien pone no pone acentos, o pone de mas, o faltan comas, etc. me frustro y pensé que tal vez les pasa lo mismo a ustedes, así que bueno, mis disculpas si alguna vez los frustre yo a ustedes xD

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.**

**Pareja: JeanxMikasaxEren**

**Spoiler: No contiene spoilers del manga.**

* * *

**Lucharé por ti.**

**Capitulo 6: Golpiza.**

* * *

Jean y Mikasa estaban sentados en uno de los troncos que estaban cerca del fuego mientras hablaban de que los impulso a estar entrenando para ser soldados. Por el lado de Mikasa dijo que había entrado por el maldito impulso de Eren por matarlos a todos, aunque después de todo, era entendible, ya que después de todo, su madre había muerto frente a sus ojos, siendo brutalmente asesinada por uno de 15 mtrs, si mal no recordaba. En cambio, Jean estaba entrenando para ser soldado debido a que su padre era parte de la tropa de reconocimiento, pero un día se fue a una misión y nunca regreso, dejando a su madre y el, solos. Ahora lo entendía, el nunca estaba siendo egoísta. Todo lo contrario.

-¿Sabes? -Comenzó a decir Jean, como si hubiera algo irónico en la historia, y al parecer lo había.- Tu hermano dice que soy egoísta por querer unirme a la policía. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi familia. Que mi esposa no sufra, como mi madre. Y que mi hijo tenga un padre, no como yo. -En ese momento, Mikasa lo abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho y ambos mirando el fuego arder. Ella jugaba con el cabello del chico, más bien, lo acariciaba.

-¿Que edad tenias cuando esto? -Pregunto ella suavemente, tratando de no incomodarlo.

-5 años -dijo el mirando el fuego arder, su mirada perdida indicaba que estaba recordando el pasado que alguna vez vivió.

-Perdón... -dijo ella dejando de jugar con cabello el cabello del chico. El pensó que se iba a disculpar de nuevo por el comportamiento de su hermano adoptivo, pero en cambio, esta vez, no fue así - Perdón por hacer esa pregunta, no debí meterme en tu pasado -miro el suelo arrepentida mientras completaba su disculpa

-No... -dijo el acomodándose para poder verle la cara.- No debes arrepentirte, yo se de tu pasado seria injusto que tu no sepas nada de mi.

Ella no lo miraba, solo se dedicaba a mirar el suelo. El quería que ella lo mirara, así como el lo hacía, así que sin pensarlo 2 veces, le agarro delicadamente la pera e hizo que ella lo mirara a los ojos así como el lo hacía.

-No hiciste nada incorrecto -Ella se sintió aliviada. Sabía que el no le mentiría.

-Me alegro -esbozo una pequeña, apenas visible sonrisa que solo el podía detectar. Por un momento, sentía que el tiempo paraba, era algo así como una felicidad eterna, solo que cuando ella deje de sonreír, esa felicidad disminuiría, pero tal vez nunca se iría, o al menos así el se sentía.

-Me encanta verte sonreír -admitió el, haciendo que la chica se ruborizara y el también, pero solo un poco.- Debería ocuparme de hacerte sonreír mas seguido -Mientras decía eso, acariciaba la suavemente la mejilla de la hermosa chica.

Se miraban el uno al otro de una manera dulce y protectora, como su nada les pudiera hacer daño mientras siguieran de esa manera. Ninguno supo en que momento pasó exactamente, y tampoco quien lo comenzó, pero de un momento a otro, sus labios se encontraban unidos de una manera dulce, como si estuvieran ansiando eso por mucho tiempo, pero sin estar desesperados. Tenían movimientos lentos y cariñosos, disfrutando de cada momento de lo que estaban viviendo.

Se separaron, no por falta de aire, ni por que habían tenido demasiado, ni siquiera lo eligieron hacer. Eren, el chico que los había estado observando desde lo lejos, el cual había perdido la paciencia cuando vio que estaba haciendo Jean con su hermana no biológica, el fue quien decidió separarlos. Interrumpió el amor con el odio y el dolor. Golpeando a Jean en la cara, haciendo que caiga al suelo rápidamente.

-¿Que fue...? - Mikasa no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que vio lo que ocasiono la caída del chico y decidió cambiar su pregunta- ¿Que estas haciendo? -Pregunto algo confundida, como para no estarlo, ella no había presenciado la golpiza anterior, nunca había visto actuar a su hermano de una forma tan... bestial.

Por un momento se convenció a si misma de que no era el, ya que estaba algo oscuro y debido que el estaba dando la espalda al fuego, su cara no se veía bien, pero sus esperanzas se rompieron cuando este dijo:

-¡Aléjate de mi hermana! -Bueno, mas que decirlo, lo grito, llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor.

Ella estaba en shock. "¿Como debo reaccionar?" Era lo único que se preguntaba en ese momento. ¿Que carajo acaba de pasar? Era otra de las preguntas que circulaban por su mente. No podía quedarse quiera así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Que mierda te pasa? -sorprendida, enojada, triste, confundida, eran algunos de los sentimientos que tenia en aquel momento. No era la pregunta que mas consideraba entre muchas, si no, la primera que considero. Reacciono, al ver al chico tirado en el piso- ¡Jean! -Grito de sorpresa, acercándose al chico para ver si estaba bien, podría decirse que lo estaba, pero tenía heridas que aun no habían sanado y ahora tenia una nueva que tampoco sanara muy pronto. -¡Tu nariz!... Esta sangrando, debo llevarte a la enfermería. -dijo ayudando a levantar al chico, y cuando ya estaba de pie, su golpeador le dirigió la palabra nuevamente.

-¡Dije que te alejes! -esta vez, en vez de golpearlo como anteriormente hizo, lo empujo del pecho de forma amenazadora. Aunque Jean no le tenia miedo, sus razones tenia, pero no tenia miedo. -¡¿Te crees que puedes hacer lo que quieres?! -Pregunto Eren "algo" enojado mientras seguía empujando a Jean.

-Eren, ¿que estas haciendo? -Pregunto Mikasa confundida intentando alejar a Eren de Jean pero sin conseguir buenos resultados. El no contestaba, solo se quedaba mirando fijo a su enemigo.

-¿Oye, que te pasa? -dijo Jean intentando recuperar el aliento.

La pelea que estaba con comenzar llamo la atención de todos los alumnos que estaban reunidos alrededor del fuego y también de los que estaban por las mesas.

Mikasa seguía intentando separarlos sin buenos resultados y ellos dos se seguían mirando amenazadoramente. Ella estaba desesperada por separarlos, pero no había caso, ambos estaban decididos a luchar.

Se notaba como Eren estaba intentando poner toda su fuerza en su mano izquierda para atacar y como Jean se estaba preparando para esquivar. La preparación de ambos fue efectiva. Jean esquivo y Eren golpeo, solo que cuando efectuó el golpe, no le dio a su objetivo ya que este se había agachado y, con toda su fuerza, le dio un golpe a la persona que estaba a su derecha tratando de detener esta tontería. Eren había golpeado a Mikasa y le comenzaba a sangrar la boca. Ella no estaba lista para el ataque, así que nada más pudo hacer que caerse al suelo casi inconsciente.

* * *

¡Espero que le haya gustado muchoooo! (: Besos y avísenme con un review si les gusto o no, critíquenme, alábenme, jodanme, que eso me hace mejor ;)

¡Es la hora mágica de contestar Reviews!:

: Muchas gracias ^^ Creo que van a ser capítulos semanales ;)

Mirely Houndoom: Jajajajaja bueno, aun no tengo planeado que Eren le grite a Christa, pero todo depende de mi imaginación y de Erencillo xD

GirlSchifffer: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te alegre xD Bueno, voy a tratar de que sean uno o dos por semana, pero no prometo nada. :)

GishelSasuhina: Tal vez lo hice yo muy corto xD quien sabe… En fin, me alegro de que te haya gustado :D

Gynee: Bueno, primero que nada, perdón por ser medio bruta, es que antes no escribía en el Word, si no que en el OpenOffice y siempre me olvidaba de corregir la ortografía xD Pero bueno, gracias por informarme de que esto pasa, inmediatamente me entere, le pedí a una amiga que me prestara su disco del Word para instalarlo en mi compu y no comprarlo. En fin, muchas gracias, por supuesto que no me ofendo. Perdón por confundirme con la regla del "Por que". Revise todo y espero que no haya inconvenientes, y si los hay, avísame y para la siguiente no lo hago. Enserio aprecio que hayas gastado tu tiempo en criticarme :') Como te habrás dado cuenta, también corregí el titulo del fic. Y por ultimo, muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste esta pareja tanto como a mi, aunque yo no aborrezco a Eren, sino la forma en que trata a Mikasa. Muchas gracias. ¡Besos! (:

Eso fue todo, amigos. Jejejeje (? Okno.

De nuevo digo que espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews con su opinión, agreguen a favoritos, den follow, hagan lo que quieran, pero no me ignoren. Okno.-.


	7. La disculpa

Nota de la autora: Perdón si los hice esperar mucho, la verdad es que tuve tiempo, pero no ganas, aunque no me mal entiendan, me encanta escribir y subir capítulos. El problema es que tengo mas cosas que hacer, entonces se me complica.

Este cap no es tan largo como yo hubiera sedeado, pero no todo se puede. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que igualmente lo disfruten

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

Pareja: JeanxMikasaxEren

Spoiler: No contiene spoilers del manga.

Lucharé por ti.

Capitulo 7: Disculpa

Ella callo al suelo con su boca sangrando y su rodilla raspada por la caída. Semidesmayada y en shock, Mikasa intentaba levantarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía, tenía los ojos cerrados y podía escuchar los susurros de las personas diciendo cosas como: "¿Esta inconsciente?" "No, esta muerta" y alguna que otra estupidez mas, otros solo se quedaban a ver el espectáculo. Ella sintió como se podía acercar alguna persona. Era Jean, lo supo cuando el toco su mano. Podía sentir como todos la observaban, estaba incomoda, pero nada podía ella hacer.

Eren se quedo parado en shock a menos de un metro de ella. Tal vez ahora Jean no lo dejaría acercarse nunca mas a ella, aunque es obvio que ella no le dejaría hacer eso.

-¡Mikasa! -grito Jean al acercarse. Eren observaba como claramente Jean pasaba un brazo por debajo de la espalda de ella y otro por abajo de su rodilla. Ella pudo sentir como la levantaron en el aire, y así era. Jean la estaba cargando. Eren se irritó al ver esto.

-¡¿Que haces?! -Pregunto Eren deteniendo a Jean, quien ya estaba caminando a su destino.

-¡La llevare a la enfermería! ¡¿O acaso quieres que se quede aquí tirada en el suelo?! -Era cierto, si ella se quedaba ahí, pronto se encontraría en peores estados. Pensando en eso, Eren, dejo pasar a Jean y decidió escoltarlo a la enfermería. El viaje fue silencioso, sin embargo, también fue corto debido a la velocidad de las piernas de Jean.

Cuando llegaron, colocaron a Mikasa en una de las múltiples camillas que había en aquella gigante habitación y luego de mucha batalla con la enfermera, se retiraron.

La espera fue silencioso e incomodo aunque, a diferencia del viaje, la espere se sintió mas larga de lo que era en sí. Hasta que al fin uno de los dos decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Podemos hablar de una manera tranquila por una vez? -La pregunta la realizo Jean de una manera realmente tranquila, solo para apagar el fuego que había entre los dos.

-Eso depende de ti. -La amargura se podía percibir en la voz de Eren.

-Perfecto. -Contesto Jean mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro como forma de victoria, aunque aun no había ganado nada, sabia que lo haría.- Necesito dejar las cosas en claro .-continuo Jean- Creo que deberíamos dejar de pelear de esta manera.

-¿Por que? ¿Tienes miedo de que te desfigure la cara de una paliza? -El seguía sin darse cuenta de la situación en la que encontraban atascados.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que esta pasando? ¡Estamos en un hospital! ¡Y Mikasa esta inconsciente! -Dijo Jean fuera de sí haciendo entrar en razón a su compañero. Hasta entonces, Eren, solo había pensado en su rivalidad y enojo hacía el chico que lo acompañaba. Al pensar en ello, cambio su cara de una desafiante a una preocupada y seria.- Si de verdad te importa Mikasa, ponte a pensar y date cuenta de las circunstancias. -Eren se preocupo y Jean se calmo. Y al decir esto, comenzó la conversación de dos personas civilizadas.

-De acuerdo -Dijo Eren dándole la razón.

-Mira, -continuo Jean- yo no me voy a alejar de Mikasa y es obvio que tú tampoco lo harás. ¿Por que no simplemente dejamos de pelear? -El tenía razón, por el bien de Mikasa, debían dejar de pelear, no había otra opción. Jean se paro de donde se encontraba sentado y se acerco a Eren, extendiendo su mano en señal de que quería hacer las pases, y, por así decirlo, empezar de nuevo. Ahora todo se dividía en dos opciones, seguir peleando o perdonarse mutuamente y hacer lo mas feliz posible a la persona que mas amaban, de maneras distintas. Todo dependía de Eren. Estrechar o no la mano de su compañero, su enemigo. Al menos para el, era claro lo que iba a hacer. Sin pensarlo dos veces, estrecho la mano del pretendiente de su hermana en signo de amistad

-Mientras Mikasa planee estar contigo, voy a tratar de no romperte la cara. -Dijo Eren sin aun soltar su mano.

-Despreocúpate, me encargare de cuidarla por ti.- Luego de eso, decidieron soltarse e ir a los respectivos asientos en los cuales estaban sentados antes. De nuevo, la espera se había vuelto silenciosa, y esta vez, para nada incomoda.

-¿Donde esta Mikasa? -Dijo alguien entrado gritando junto con un par de personas que lo seguían por detrás. Se podía ver la preocupación que sostenía debido a sus caras.

Ha llegado la hora mágica de contestar Review c:

Talii Tanuki: Jajaja, si, al fin. Muchas gracias :D

GishelSasuhina: Tal vez estas muy apurada, la verdad es que yo odio leer así. Tomate tu tiempo para leer cada detalle y ver cada letra, no pases el ojo por ahí y solo dejes que tu cerebro asemeje la palabra, un consejo nada mas C: Puse un One-shoot de ErenxMikasa enantes y un drabble o como se escriba xD (sin ofender xD)

GirlSchifffer: Jaja es que no tengo tanto tiempo como desearía ya que me tengo que sacar buenas notas en el colegio y eso implica estudiar y eso implica tiempo y eso implica escribir menos xD

Mirely Houndoom: La verdad es que si, Eren se deja llevar mucho por sus emociones y sentimientos y luego se arrepiente. Ejemplos: Cuando se peleo con su madre y huyo de la casa y luego la vio morir en frente de sus ojos. O cuando dijo todo eso en el tribunal y luego vino Levi y le dio una patada el princesa que es (? Jeje.

Zoe Scarlet: :3 asbdcjsabdca Muchas gracias :D

Bueno, eso es todo amigos jejejeje (?

Antes de irme, debo admitir que este capitulo no me quedo ni tan bueno ni tan largo como yo imaginada, espero que la continuación de este sea mejor :/ pero con el tiempo lo sabremos c:

Adiós y muchos besotes :DD

Y que la fuerza los acompañe okno.-.

Dejen muchos reviews, comenten, confíen, critiquen, alaven, molesten, amen, adjhashd y noseque. Que todo eso me hace buena escritora (?


	8. Deberíamos separarnos

Nota de la autora: Holiiiis! (? ¿Qué onda? Estoy de buen humor, así que les vengo a dejar este nuevo cap, espero que les guste mucho. Bueno, antes que nada, debo decir que nunca me inspiro a base de canciones, pero esta vez si :3 Una parte de este capitulo esta inspirado en la canción: The Scientist – Coldplay. Les dejo el link por si lo quieren escuchar: watch?v=EdBym7kv2IM

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

Pareja: JeanxMikasaxEren

Spoiler: No contiene spoilers de el manga.

Dicho esto, que empiece el capitulo :D

* * *

Lucharé por ti.

Capitulo 8: Deberíamos separarnos.

* * *

-¿Donde esta Mikasa? -Pregunto Armin con mucha preocupación. El cual era seguido por Sasha, Christa, Connie y por ultimo Ymir.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -Pregunto Christa de una manera un poco mas dulce que de costumbre.

-¿Que paso? -Dijo Sasha siguiendo con las preguntas. Jean decidió contestar todas las preguntas de manera desordenada. Eren solo se quedaba mirando el suelo con un dejo de vergüenza.

-¿Que tan fuerte le planeabas golpear a Jean? -Pregunto Connie algo asustado dirigiéndose a Eren.- Si golpeaste a Mikasa y esta quedo inconsciente, debes tener a la fuerza de 8 titanes juntos.

-Tienes suerte de ser tú. -comento Ymir

-¿Eh? -Dijo Eren algo confundido dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica de cabellos negros que estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la esquina.

-Me refiero a que si otra persona hubiera golpeado a Mikasa, ya tendría que estar escribiendo su testamento. En cambio, a ti no te hará nada y, si no entiendo mal, a Jean tampoco.

-Bueno, no estoy seguro de que a mi no me haría nada. -Dijo Jean sobándose la cabeza un poco ruborizado- Pero estoy seguro de que a Eren no le haría nada.

Los minutos pasaron lento, y se hacían cada vez mas lento ya que el silencio reinaba en la habitación hasta que llego la enfermera que atendía a Mikasa y Eren, Jean y Armin se abalanzaron sobre ella preguntándole como estaba la paciente.

Cuando la enfermera logro quitárselos de encima, esta se dirigió a hablar ante todos para que escuchan y no repetirlo dos veces ya que al parecer, esta no era de esas enfermeras lindas que atendían a todos con cuidado.

-Escuchen todos, no voy a repetirlo dos veces. La señorita Ackerman esta consiente, solo fue un golpe, tiene que descansar nada más. Pero pueden pasar a verla durante el horario de visitas. ¿Esta bien? -Dijo intentando irse pero un segundo después, alguien interrumpió su ida.

-Ehh... Disculpe, ¿Cual es el horario de visitas? -Pregunto Connie el distraído.

-Esta en ese cartel en la pared, ¿Acaso no lo viste, niño? ¿Quieres que te haga un examen de la vista? -Pregunto ella sarcásticamente. No era muy agradable que digamos.- Idiota... -Dijo muy bajo, aunque todos podían escucharla y luego de eso se fue. Casi todos soltaron una pequeña risa al comentario de la mujer, excepto Jean, quien ahora solamente se encontraba un poco más aliviado, pero igualmente preocupado. Realmente quería ver a Mikasa ahora mismo, así que se acerco al cartel gigante que decía "Horario de visitas", enserio no entiendo como Connie no lo vio. Cuando se fijo el horario de visitas decía:

"Horario de vistas:

Días de semana: 9:00 am a 13:00 pm

16:00 pm a 21:00 pm

Fines de semana: 9:00 am a 13:00 pm

15:00 pm a 22:00 pm

SIN EXCEPCIONES"

Jean se fijo la hora y se dio cuenta que eran las 21:30, y como era sábado, tranquilamente podía entrar. Sin que nadie se de cuenta, se escabullo a la habitación de Mikasa.

Al entrar y cerrar la puerta, sonrió al verla tan tranquila y dulce, solo estaba así cuando dormía y, aunque ahora no estaba durmiendo, se encontraba así ahora mismo. No sabía cuanto tiempo se quedo parado allí cuando ella le dirigió la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa invisible que solo el podía detectar. La conocía poco, pero la conocía bien.

-Hola -Dijo ella sin borrar esa sonrisa que solo el podía ver.

-Hola -Dijo el acercándose mas hacía ella, ya que hasta ahora solo se había quedado parado en la puerta mientras observaba a ese lindo ángel llamado Mikasa.- ¿Como te encuentras?

-Mejor. -Fue lo único que contesto. Decidió sentarse, ya que ahora estaba entre sentada y acostada y no era muy cómodo que digamos. Cuando el se dio cuenta de esto, decidió ayudarla y cuando lo hizo se sentó al lado de ella.

-Lamento haberte causado esto. -Se disculpo el.

-Veo que ahora eres tu el que se disculpa, ¿Verdad? -Esta vez, hizo una pequeña risa que cualquiera podía detectar a simple vista. Cuando estaba enferma o medio dormida, siempre bajaba la guardia y, de vez en cuando, mostraba sus emociones. Esta vez habían cambiado de papel. Ella era la lastimada y el era el que se disculpaba.

-Si. -Dijo el también riendo un poco- ¿Sabes? Eh hablado con t... -Quería decirle lo que había pasado mientras estaba inconsciente. Quería decirle que podían estar juntos. Quería decirle que ya no los iban a lastimar. Quería decirle que ya no iban a pelear. Pero ella lo interrumpió

-Espera. -Dijo ella poniéndole un dedo en sus labios para que hiciera silencio y enseguida los retiro- Estuve pensando y... Creo que deberíamos alejarnos. -Dijo ella con voz dolida, pero firme.- Si seguimos juntos, vas a terminar herido, muy herido. -Hizo una pausa y continuo- Yo no quiero eso para ti. Lo siento. -Dijo desviando la mirada para que el no se diera cuenta de las lagrimas que estaban por salir de sus ojos.

-¿Eh? -Fue lo único que Jean pudo decir ante tal cosa.

-Lo siento. -Siguió diciendo Mikasa, la cual no quería escuchar lo que decía el chico ya que pensaba que serian cosas que la harían cambiar de opinión, y así era, si le decía lo que le quería decir, ella cambiaría de opinión de inmediato.- No, no entiendes... -No pudo terminar ya que la doctora malhumorada apareció y le dijo que el horario de visitas había acabado.

-Lo siento -Fue lo ultimo que el pudo escuchar al salir, el no quería irse, quería continuar con ella, pero la enfermera lo saco de allí tirándolo del brazo al ver que no quería salir.

-¿No me puedo quedar un rato mas con ella? -Le rogó el a ella. Si fuera otra enfermera, la habría convencido, pero no a esta.

-Lo siento, chico. Deberás venir mañana. Igual no te preocupes por que mañana al mediodía ya se puede ir de aquí y seguir entrenando como quiera. Así que no molestes.

-E-esta bien -Dijo Jean dándose por vencido. De todas formas, ella no lo escucharía ahora mismo.

Jean se fue de allí enseguida, no quería ver a nadie. Y de alguna manera se las arreglo para evitar a cualquier persona que hubiera allí, sus amigos, por ejemplo. Cuando paso por el pasillo, pudo verlos claramente. Sasha, Connie y Christa estaban hablando nuevamente del titán patata, Ymir estaba dormida al lado de Christa y Armin y Eren hablaban de que el horario de visitas ya había acabado, pero podrían volver mañana. Ninguno de ellos lo vio pasar, se sintió afortunado, ya que tenia lagrimas en los ojos y lo último que quería es que lo vean llorar. Si, lloraba. Lloraba por la chica que amaba. Lloraba por que no fue capas de sostener algo con la suficiente fuerza, sentía que ahora no podía hacer nada, pero iba a hacer algo, no se iba a quedar sentado sin hacer nada, esta vez iba a hacer algo de verdad. Se fue caminando sin destino, y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en el lago, siempre iba allí cuando quería pensar o cuando se quería divertir con amigos. Se sentó al lado del lago y ahí se quedo. No sabía cuanto tiempo se había quedado allí pero no le importaba. Nada le importaba ahora mismo.

-¿Por que lloras? -Dijo una voz que el siempre reconocería. Se dio vuelta de sorpresa y si, era quien el pensaba.

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo :3

¡Hora mágica de contestar Reviews!:

GirlSchifffer: La verdad es que ese si estuvo corto, fue como de 800 palabras nada mas, jeje. Pero si, algo es algo J

GishelSasuhina: De nada, yo siempre respondo a todos los reviews que me ponen ;)La verdad es que si, debe ser eso. Aunque debo admitir que el anterior si fue corto, solo tenia unas 800 palabras mas o menos. No estaba inspirada xDD Muchas gracias por leer y disfrutar :D

Mirely Houndoom: Jajajaja a mi también me daba risa xD

Tomoe Rivaille: Ay, enserio muchas gracias ^^ ¡Besoos!

* * *

Bueno, ahora este va a ser un comentario aparte donde voy a expresar mi opinión.

SI NO LEES EL MANGA TE RECOMIENDO NO SEGUIR.

Bueno, ¿Se dieron cuenta que Mikasa esta cada vez mas fría, distante y sobre protectora? No se ofendan pero, aunque me siga gustando la pareja JeanxMikasa, Mikasa me esta cayendo cada vez peor. Me parece que sobrepasa los limites. Hay un punto que es hasta donde llegar por alguien y ella dice que lo haría todo por Eren, hasta asesinar a sus amigos y compañeros, o al menos eso da a entender. Por eso solo no me agrada. ¿Ustedes que opinan? No se, a mi no me esta cayendo muy bien :/

* * *

Bueno, sin mas que decir, me despido, besooos! hasta la proxima ;)


	9. El mejor beso que darán en sus vidas

N.A: Perdón por la tardanza. Si quieren me pueden matar, pero de verdad no tenia inspiración ni tiempo. :( Esta vez, por falta de tiempo, no les voy a poder contestar los reviews y tal vez la próxima vez tampoco pueda. Pero ustedes, si quieren, escríbanme que yo los leo y cada vez que lo hago, una sonrisa se aproxima en mi cara :) ¡Besos y disfruten!

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

Pareja: JeanxMikasaxEren

Spoiler: No contiene spoilers de el manga.

* * *

**Luchare por ti**

**Capitulo 9: El mejor beso que darán en sus vidas**

* * *

Se fue a su habitación, a pesar de que todos estaban aun celebrando la noche libre que se les permitía tener de vez en cuando. Al menos el, estaba muy cansado.

-Gracias, Marco. Siempre me hace bien hablar contigo. -admitió Jean dirigiéndose a su amigo Marco antes de acostarse en su cama que, en esos momentos, se veía tan deliciosa.

-Me alegro. Recuerda que siempre estaré contigo -Cada uno se acostó en su respectiva cama y no duro mucho antes de que Jean caía rendido por aquel agitado día. Pero antes de poder descansar alcanzo a decir -Yo también estaré siempre contigo -Lo dijo casi inaudible, pero fue recibido por Marco sin problema alguno. Entonces, Jean solo durmió sin esperar respuesta alguna.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó sin sueño y sin ganas de levantarse, pero, finalmente, lo logro. Se levanto, se cambio y fue hacia el comedor. Al ver que la cama de su amigo Marco estaba vacía, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la habitación.

Llego al comedor y allí se encontraba esperándolo Marco, pero había algo inusual. No estaba sentado en su mesa habitual de siempre, sino que estaba sentado en la mesa de al lado, la de Mikasa. Pudo notar aquello al llegar a la puerta del salón. "¿Que carajos?" se pregunto Jean. Lentamente se acerco a ellos y se sentó junto a Marco, casi enfrente de Mikasa.

-Hola -dijo amablemente Marco, seguido por uno indiferente de Mikasa y una contestación extrañada de parte de Jean.

- ¿De que hablaban? -Pregunto un extrañado Jean.

-Nada importante -contesto Mikasa sin darle importancia a un tema que Jean sabia que si la tenia.

-¡Hey, Marco! -grito Connie desde la puerta de entrada. -¡Ya viene! -dijo para luego sentarse en su mesa. Lo mismo hizo Marco y yo lo seguí. Al hacerlo, me di cuenta de quien estaba viniendo: Eren, seguido por Armin y Reiner.

-Oye, ¿que esta pasando? -Pregunto Jean cuando los dos ya estaban en su lugar correspondiente

-Como dijo Mikasa, nada importante. -Le regalo una sonrisa. Luego de eso, fueron a buscar su comida. Mientras la comía, Jean no podía evitar notar como Mikasa lo observaba cada tanto, el le hacia lo mismo a ella, y hasta Yeager miraba de vez en cuando a Jean. Parecían un maldito trió amoroso de los que Jean tanto odiaba para los ojos de los demás.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Que tanto ves? -pregunto Eren a Mikasa que en ese momento se le escapo una mirada en el momento equivocado.

-Nada-dijo volviendo a su alimento.

-No me molesta.

-¿Que? -Pregunto la morena algo sorprendida.

-Es cierto. Si quieres andar con el, no me voy a enfadar. -Termino su comida y se dirigió hacia el tacho de basura a tirar los desechos.  
Luego se dirigió a la salida y solo escucho a Mikasa decir un '¿Que?' antes de irse.

Ella se dirigió hacia Armin y le dijo: -¿Que fue eso?

-No estoy seguro. -El se quedo mirando hacia la puerta esperando que aparezca el castaño y aclare todo.

-Eso es lo que te estaba por decir -Dijo Marco acercándose con Jean atrás suyo.

-Debe ser por la charla que tuvimos anoche. -Pensó Jean en voz alta.

-¿Que? ¿Que charla? -Pregunto Mikasa aun mas confundida que antes.

-Anoche, cuando estabas en el hospital, -comenzó a narrar Jean- pude hablar con Eren y convencerlo de que estaba actuando de una manera muy... -"Idiota" pensó Jean, pero se dio cuenta que Mikasa lo veía de una forma muy atenta e insultar a Eren no ayudaría a su situación. -infantil. Y se dio cuenta que tenia razón, así que me dejo de molestar de una vez. -Termino su narración y el y Marco ya estaban sentados enfrente de Mikasa y Armin.

- ¿E-Enserio? -Pregunto Armin atónito

- ¿Eso significa que no van a pelear mas? -Dijo Mikasa

-Eso creo. -dijo Jean sonriéndole a Mikasa de una manera dulce y aliviada.

No quedaba a casi nadie en el comedor y los últimos que quedaban ya se estaban retirando.

-Eh, Marco, ¿Que te parece si vamos con los chicos un rato? -Marco asintió la cabeza y con eso se retiraron del comedor.

Al estar solos, Jean se dio cuenta que era un momento perfecto. Uno que no podía desperdiciar. Se acerco lentamente a Mikasa, quedando al lado de ella. Le tomo del mentón, asiendo que sus caras quedaran muy cerca.

-Te amo. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? -Confeso Jean en un tono dulce y romántico que dejaría deleitada a cualquier chica

-Si. -Dijo Mikasa con una media sonrisa en la cara. Luego ella se acerco aun mas, haciendo que la distancia entre sus caras sea mínima. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y, sin que ninguno lo espere, se dieron un beso. Largo y con sentimientos, fue el mejor beso que alguno de los dos dará en su vida. Al terminarlo, se quedaron inmóviles unos segundos y se separaron cuando Mikasa le contesto a Jean -Yo también te amo -Haciendo que los ojos del castaño se abran mucho mas de lo normal y su boca consiga una sonrisa hermosa.

* * *

Lamento si no les gusto, pero es lo que hay :P

Dejenme reviews, por favor que, aunque no los vaya a responder, los leo tranquilamente :)


	10. Rosas

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

Pareja: JeanxMikasa ConniexSasha

Spoiler: No contiene spoilers de el manga.

* * *

**Lucharé por ti. **

**Capitulo 10: Rosas  
**

* * *

Faltaban semanas para ese tal baile del que todos hablaban. Algunos tenían pareja para dicho baile, otros planeaban ir sin pareja, y otros simplemente no planeaban ir. Casi la mitad de las personas consiguieron pareja, por ejemplo; Sasha y Connie (Según ellos, solo como "amigos"), Reiner con una supuesta chica llamada Emily, Hannah y Franz, Eren había invitado a Annie, aunque le costo una golpiza, ella acepto. Armin invito a Christa, y por alguna razón, Ymir se le quedo viéndole feo después de eso. Luego de eso, Bertholdt Marco invito a Mina. Y, por ultimo, Jean planeaba invitar a Mikasa.

Jean quería algo especial para su propuesta, como ella, único y lindo, difícil de conseguir. Así que les estuvo preguntando a las mujeres del lugar y casi todas le dijeron que la flor más romántica eran las rosas. Si que fue un reto. En el fin de semana, tuvo que escaparse para ir a donde estaban los comercios. Se paso toda la tarde del sábado fuera del campamento, y aunque Mikasa le pregunto innumerables veces a donde fue, este se quedo callado y lo único que le dijo fue que en la mañana llegue un rato antes del desayuno, por que le quería decir algo y necesitaban estar a solas.

Eran domingo, día libre. Jean esperaba ansioso y nervioso a la llegada de su tal vez nueva novia. En unos minutos iba a tocar la campana para el desayuno y Mikasa, como siempre, fue puntual.

-¿Jean? -Acababa de entrar al comedor cuando vio al chico parado al lado de una de las mesas con algo escondido atrás de su espalda.

-Mi-Mikasa -Dijo Jean nervioso al percatarse de su presencia.

-¿Que pasa, Jean? ¿Para que me llamaste aquí? -Se acercaba cada vez mas a el hasta quedarse a un metro de distancia.

-L-la verdad es que no se por donde empezar.

-¿Se encuentra todo bien? -Pregunto Mikasa algo preocupada

-Si. Solo que... -Jean se puso de rodillas, aun escondiendo el ramo de rosas.

-¿Que ocurre? -pregunto algo confundida

-¿Q-quieres ir al baile conmigo? -Al instante en que dijo eso, saco el ramo de rosas de atrás de su espalda y se lo mostro. Ella agarro el ramo de rosas y lo olio.

-El aroma de estas rosas me hace acordar a la casa en la montaña que tenia de pequeña. -Dijo ella recordando el pasado, al parecer Jean había dado en el blanco.- Teníamos un rosal, lo cuidaba todos los días. -Miro al muchacho que aun estaba arrodillado- Párate, Jean. -Así lo hizo- Por supuesto que quiero ir contigo. -Se acerco al muchacho lentamente y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

...

Con el tiempo el lugar se fue llenando de gente y todas las chicas le preguntaban a Mikasa quien le había dado ese ramo de rosas, ella solo decía que se lo había dado su pareja, y todos los chicos le preguntaban como hizo para poder convencer a Mikasa de ser su pareja, el no lo decía con la excusa de que era un "secreto" pero la verdad es que ni siquiera el lo sabia.

-¿Que eso? -Pregunto Eren señalando el ramo de rosas mientras se sentaba en la mesa en la que se encontraban Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha y Connie

-Es un ramo de rosas, se lo dio Jean. ¿No es muy tierno? -Dijo Sasha encantada y entusiasmada por el detalle de Jean hacia su enamorada.

-Ehh... Eso creo... -Dijo Eren algo extrañado de la actitud de Sasha

-No me molestaría que me regalen algo así.

-¿Oye, amigo, me regalas una rosa para que se la de a Sasha? -Le susurro Connie a Jean

-¿Que? No. -Dijo Jean algo extrañado.

Así fue como Jean fue el único hombre que consiguió alguna vez conquistar a Mikasa.

...

Aquel desayuno paso rápido y los días también. Sin darse cuenta, faltaba 1 hora para el baile y todas las chicas se estaban arreglando, mientras que los chicos solo estaban hablando sobre tonterías mientras solo se ponían un traje y se peinaban un poco.

Mikasa y Sasha se encontraban maquillándose en frente de un espejo que había en la habitación de las chicas.

-Jean es muy tierno, ¿sabes? Tienes mucha suerte de tenerlo. -dijo Sasha mientas se delineaba los ojos

-¿Enserio piensas eso? Nunca lo pensé tan así. -Agarro el labial rojo y lo comenzó a colocar sobre sus rosados labios- De todas formas, tu también tienes suerte de tener a Connie. El es más divertido que Jean. -Dijo Mikasa intentando consolar a su amiga.

-No, según el, me invito para ir como amigos y no quería pasar vergüenza por ser el único sin pareja -Dijo Sasha terminando de maquillarse.

-¿Y a ti te gusta el chico? –Pregunto Mikasa terminando también de maquillarse

-¿QUE? NOO. –Mikasa se quedo mirándola seriamente ya que sabía que su amiga mentía- Tal vez. –Dijo Sasha admitiendo su derrota.

-Pues se que el también gusta de ti. –Las dos amigas fueron hacia su mueble de ropa para elegir que vestido usar

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Sasha miraba esperanzada a su amiga

-Se nota, y mucho. Créeme. –La chica patata cambio de tema alegremente al darse cuenta que su amiga estaba siendo muy sincera con ella.

-¿Qué vestido crees que deba llevar para impresionar a Connie? –Le mostro dos vestidos, el primero era negro, le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, circular y mostraba un poco la espalda. El segundo era color marrón claro, le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, también era circular, no mostraba la espalda y era de manga corta. Mikasa miro pensativa los dos vestidos, imaginándose como le quedarían a su amiga.

-Definitivamente el marrón claro. ¿Y tú que crees que debería usar? –Esta vez, fue Mikasa la que no se podía decidir entre dos vestidos. El primero era uno rojo, algo ajustado, mostraba la espalda y no tenia mangas. El segundo, era negro, circular, le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, tenia un pequeño cinturón rojo a la altura del estomago y tenia dos pequeñas tiritas para sostener el vestido. Al verlos, Sasha tuvo la misma reacción que su compañera y dijo:

-Si vas a llevar la bufanda, te recomiendo que uses el negro. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, el rojo es demasiado elegante para esta ocasión. –Mikasa dejo de lado el vestido rojo y se fue a cambiarse atrás de una de las cortinas que las chicas habían conseguido para no desnudarse enfrente de todas y Sasha hizo lo mismo.

Al estar todas listas, fueron a esperar a los chicos que pasarían a buscarlas para ir caminando todos juntos hacia el gran salón donde todo esto se efectuaría.

* * *

Bueeeno, espero que les haya gustado. ^^ Besos y saludos a todos jeje. Hasta la proxima :D


	11. El baile, parte 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

Pareja: JeanxMikasa.

Spoiler: No contiene spoilers de el manga.

* * *

**Luchare por ti.**

**Capitulo 11: El baile. Parte 1**

* * *

Al llegar hacia donde estaban las chicas, los muchachos quedaron estupefactos. Todas las chicas lucían hermosas con distintos estilos y colores.

Annie portaba un vestido blanco que combinaba con su piel, haciendo contraste con la misma, unos zapatos negros de tacón con un pequeño abrojo dorado, maquillaje natural y un labial rosado, una cadenita dorada en forma de un signo que nadie sabia que significaba pero nadie pregunto. Todo el conjunto resaltaba sus hermosos ojos celestes y su palida piel.

Ymir llevaba un vestido rojo, algo ajustado y con un escote en V, pero no demaciado exagerado, lo suficiente para no parecer pu**. Sus us ojos estaban coloreados por un debil negro y sus labios de un menos intenso rojo que su vestido. Y para terminar el conjunto, zapatos simples de tacón de color negro, haciendo que el rojo resalte aun mas.

Christa tenia puesto un vestido color rosa pastel, maquillaje natural y un labial que siempre usaba, una especie de rosa y color piel. Un lindo collar de perlas blancas colgaba de su delgado cuello. Y para terminar unos zapatos chatos color rosa. Toda la vestimenta ayudaba a ver su dulzura natural.

Sasha llevaba un vestido marron (el que describi en el cap anterior), con un delineado negro en los ojos y un labial color piel, cabello suelto y zapatos de color naranja con abrojos negros.

Mina llevaba un vestido verde, corto y dulce. Tenía el cabello suelto, una raya para su costado izquierdo. Los ojos coloreados de un verde claro con un delineado negro en la parte superior del ojo y un rojo para nada intenso en los ojos y unos zapatos negros chatos.

Y por ultimo, Mikasa llevaba un vestido negro (este también lo describí en el cap anterior), zapatos rojos que, perfectamente, combinaba con la bufanda y el labial que era del mismo color, un delineado negro en los ojos y un poco de rojo en los mismos. La parte del conjunto negra hacia que las partes rojas resalten mucho mas.

Los ojos de Jean no podían dejar de contemplar a la hermosa morocha de ojos negros.

-Se ven muy bien -Se atrevió a decir, Reiner, lo que todos pensaban.

-Gracias, ustedes tampoco se quedan atrás -dijo amablemente Christa.

Todos los muchachos lucían un elegante traje negro con variaciones en cuanto a unos detalles y los colores de los mismos; Eren con un pañelo verde en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, una camisa blanca con una corbata verde. Connie tenia una camisa blanca, el traje desabrochado con una margarita amarilla en su lado izquierdo. Reiner tenia una camisa amarilla con una corbata de moño negra. Jean tenia una camisa roja con los primero 2 botones desabrochados y la parte de arriba del traje desabrochada. Berth llevaba una camisa de color rojo con una corbata negra.

-¿Vamos? -Pregunto Eren después de que terminaron de observar la belleza que los rodeaba

-Si -dijeron algunos al unisono, otros simplemente se limitaron a comenzar a caminar, excepto Mikasa, que se quedo en el lugar por un rato sin encontrar a Jean, sin embargo decidió seguir adelante sin el.

Cuando comenzó a caminar, alguien la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. Estaba por golpearlo cuando se dio de quien era.

-Te ves hermosa -le dijo Jean a Mikasa con 5 centímetros que separaban a sus labios el uno del otro. Ante este comentario Mikasa solo decidió acotar la distancia con un beso. Dulce, tierno y duradero. Hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Vamos con los demás -dijo Mikasa cuando ya recupero el aire

-¿Cual es el apuro? -Jean la agarro un poco mas fuerte para que no se soltara (N.A: aunque es Mikasa y obvio que se iba a poder soltar xD). Ella se le quedo mirando a los ojos. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el chico se canso y acorto las distancias otra vez.

-Ahora si puedo ir tranquilo. -dijo Jean al terminar el beso. La agarro de la mano y comenzaron a caminar a paso lento, sin preocuparse por nada ni nadie.

* * *

Si, se que fue corto y también se que esperaron mucho. Pero tengo un maldito bloqueo que no me deja pensar Dx No se como avanzar sin que todo pase muy rapido, no se. Si tienen ideas, díganlas y ayúdenme, por favor. No se como seguir con este mal**to baile DD:

De todas formas, espero que les haya gustado, dejen review. Y recuerden que si tienen ideas o algo así, díganlas por que tengo un bloque pero sin embargo, quiero seguir con esta historia.


	12. El baile, parte 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

Pareja: JeanxMikasa

* * *

**Luchare por ti**.

**Capitulo 12: El baile. Parte 2.**

* * *

Jean, Mikasa y casi todos los demás estaban bailando alegremente una canción movida. Todos bailaban con su correspondiente pareja. Todo era diversión para entonces. Bailaban mirándose a los ojos por que, aunque fuera una canción relativamente rápida, estaban bailando el uno frente al otro.

Ese momento casi mágico para Jean termino cuando entro un soldado de la legión de reconocimiento y le pidió hablar con el a solas.

-¿Usted es el Señor Jean Kirschtein? -Al entrar el soldado, nadie le dio importancia. Pues eso ocurría seguido en los bailes de graduación. Cuando padres querían felicitar a su hijo y a sus amigos, usualmente lo hacían de esa manera. Aunque ese no es este caso.

-Si. -Dijo un Jean algo confundido que había dejado de bailar y Mikasa se encontraba en la misma situación, la cual estaba sosteniendo la mano su pareja.

-Tendrá que acompañarme, hay una persona que quiere hablar con usted en privado. -el soldado tenia un semblante serio, pero no demasiado duro como para que el chico pensara que había cometido un crimen o algo así.

-Pero, ¿que ha ocurrido?

-No lo se, solo se que el comandante Smith no tendrá tiempo para ocupar en el tus caprichos.

Dio un suspiro largo -Esta bien, iré. -Se acerco a Mikasa, le dio un beso en la frente- Ya vuelvo. ¿Me esperas? -No necesito una contestación para saber que ella lo haría, así que solo se fue.

* * *

Definitivamente no podía creer que alguien como el comandante Erwin Smith quisiera hablar con el. Estaba caminando por algunos pasillos que llevaban a la oficina del director, al parecer Erwin no encontró un sitio más privado que ese.

Luego de caminar un aproximadamente unos 10 minutos, llegaron hasta una puerta de madera oscura. El soldado toco la puerta dos veces y cuando escucho un "Pase" de la parte de adentro, los dos hombres entraron a la habitación y se dirigieron hasta el medio de la misma, enfrente del escritorio lleno de papeles en el cual, atrás de el, se encontraba Erwin.

-Tome asiento, Kirschtein. -Ordeno Erwin señalando, obviamente, Jean le hizo caso- Puede retirarse, gracias por su servicio. -El soldado se retiro sin decir palabra.

-¿Necesita algo, señor? -pregunto Jean algo nervioso. ¿Porque fue el único al que llamo? ¿O luego llamara a más personas? ¿Para que asunto? En resumen ¿Que paso?

-Antes que nada, déjame informarte algo. Todos los años, leo los informes de los nuevos reclutas que se están por graduarse y el tuyo me ha llamado mucho la atención. -Jean no pudo evitar abrir los ojos ante la sorpresa.

* * *

Mikasa se encontraba en la mesa, al lado del ponche. Algo aburrida, debido a que todas estaban bailando con sus parejas. Hasta la pareja de Reiner que todos pensaron que era falsa, asistió. Era hermosa; rubia con unos ojos verde, rasgos suavizados, vestido rosa con detalles en negro y gris oscuro, zapatos negros. -"Algo llamativa" -pensó Mikasa.- "Pero, sin embargo, muy hermosa."

Se estaba por ir del salón debido al aburrimiento, claro que no se iría lejos, solamente iría hacia afuera, donde no la moleste la música fuerte ni los adolecentes entrando en el alcohol que alguien escondió. Pero tuvo un inconveniente, alguien la agarro de la mano.

-¿A donde vas, linda? -Perfecto. Lo que le faltaba. Un idiota alcoholizado.

* * *

-Entiendo que usted, luego de la graduación, se unirá a la tropa militar, pero espero que pueda considerar mi oferta. -El hombre se paro de su silla y acompaño al muchacho hasta la puerta de salida.

-Ciertamente, es tentadora. Lo tendré en mente. Ciertamente es algo que no puedo desaprovechar. Gracias, señor. -Jean no podía parar de sonreír. Estaba honrado, que alguien como Erwin le proponga algo así, era increíble.

-Espero que así sea, para lo que necesite, yo estaré a su disposición.-El hombre le extendió la mano, Jean la estrecho con gusto y se retiro del lugar

* * *

Mikasa había logrado escaparse de ese borracho sin causar un alboroto y se dedico a esperar a Jean en la puerta exterior del gran salón.

Era una noche hermosa, mágica. Podía sentir como el aire la llenaba de calidez con simplemente mirar el cielo. Una noche estrellada y despejada. Si el estuviera con ella, esta noche seria la mejor de todas.

Se comenzó a sentir un poco mareada, pues, sin saberlo, tomo algo de alcohol que estaba en el ponche. Se intento tranquilizar y se fue a sentar abajo de un árbol, sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormida.

* * *

Ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia el salón. No faltaba mucho, pues había estado corriendo para llegar sin más tardanzas. Y que suerte que lo hizo, por que cuando estaba en frente del lugar, vio que 2 hombres se estaban intentando llevar a una chica que parecía inconsciente. No le podía ver la cara, pues su cabello se la tapaba.

Camino de manera tranquila hasta donde estaban esas dos personas. Pero la tranquilidad se le fue cuando pudo ver el rostro de la muchacha. -"¡MIKASA!" - pensó, pero en realidad, estaba en shock. No fue que reacciono si no hasta que vio que los dos muchachos, con algo de esfuerzo, se estaban llevando a la chica.

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Que hacen?! -Jean persiguió a los muchachos quienes, al notar su presencia, corrieron con más fuerza. -¡OYE! -Jean logro alcanzar a los hombres que, débilmente, estaban cargando a la chica. Se notaba a simple vista que estaban borrachos, pues cuando caminaban siempre se iban para algún costado, aparte de que no hablaban con claridad ni fluido. Cuando los alcanzo, le tiro del cabello a uno de los muchachos, haciendo que sus manos soltaran las piernas de Mikasa y las mismas cayeras brutamente al suelo. -¿Que hacen?- El aura sombría de enojo que daba Jean asustaba a los borrachos -A las mujeres se les respeta, idiota. -No tardo mucho hasta que al borracho le sangre la nariz y caiga al suelo debido al fuerte golpe de Jean hacia el. El otro borracho, el cual sostenía a Mikasa de los hombros, la soltó en seco y se fue corriendo del lugar. Jean no se molesto en seguirlo, pues era un caso perdido. La chica cayó al suelo boca abajo, causándole una herida en la frente. Escucho un gemido de dolor que provenía de la misma.

-¡Mikasa! -Dijo al recordar que la chica seguía ahí. La ayudo a sentarse en el suelo. -¿Te encuentras bien? -La miraba a los ojos con una mirada de preocupación que la chica jamás había visto.

-¿Eh? Emm, si, creo que si. -Se sostenía la cabeza, pues le dolía mucho.

-No, no lo estas. Tu frente esta sangrando. -La chica se toco la frente con la mano para verificar lo que decía el muchacho, y era verdad. Definitivamente, estaba sangrando. Vio hacia el piso y noto como había sangre en una de las rocas, calculo que era en la cual se golpeo. -Ven, te voy a llevar a la enfermería. -La ayudo a pararse y paso el brazo de ella por atrás de su cabeza.

-¿Que paso? -Pregunto una Mikasa confundida.

-Dos idiotas borrachos te intentaron secuestrar, pero de suerte yo llegue a tiempo. -La chica miro al suelo avergonzada de lo que había hecho, se quedo dormida en un lugar donde le podrían haber pasado peores cosas que esas, fue una suerte que Jean hubiera llegado. Ni se quería imaginar que hubiera pasado si el no lo hubiera hecho.

-Gracias -Dijo la chica que miraba al suelo avergonzada y aliviada. Seguía algo tensa, pues se había puesto nerviosa cuando Jean le relato lo sucedido.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería y fueron atendidos enseguida y ya se estaban yendo, el golpe, de suerte, no fue nada grave. Sin embargo, le vendaron una pequeña parte de la cabeza para que la herida no se infecte y también la revisaron para asegurarse de que no tenga nada mas.

-Creo que debería dejar de ir a las fiestas -Dijo Mikasa en forma de broma junto con una pequeña risita.

Con una risa, Jean contesto -Si, creo que si.- En eso, entrelazo sus manos y siguieron caminando, no sabían a donde iban, pero poco importaba ya. Solo siguieron su camino hacia algún lugar. Querían descansar, querían descansar de la fiesta, los golpes, las personas y por una vez, estar ellos dos solos. No dijeron nada, solo se leyeron la mente, y de alguna manera u otra, llegaron al lugar que los dos querían. El pequeño bosque que estaba adentro de las murallas. El lugar donde empezó todo, el lugar perfecto para estar.

* * *

¡Holiiii! Esta vez me inspire mas que las otras veces. :D Espero que les guste leer este capitulo tanto como me gusto escribirlo. El final se viene pronto y ya lo tengo planeado, también tengo pensada una historia para cuando termine esta, sera un SashaxConnie AU. No se que les parecerá, pero eh visto que poca gente escribe de estos dos, o si lo hacen, son historias cortas o son personajes secundarios (Así como en esta historia). Díganme si quieren o no un esa historia para cuando termine esta (o un poco antes) y es mas, si quieren en el próximo cap, les dejo el summary de esa historia. No se que opinen, pero bue, en fin. ¡Besos!

¿Me merezco review?


	13. Un lugar que solo yo conozco

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

Pareja: JeanxMikasa

* * *

**Luchare por ti.**

**Capitulo 13: Un lugar que solo yo conozco.**

* * *

Luego de caminar abrazados, ella a el por la espalda y el a ella por los hombros, uno al lado del otro, en paz durante varios minutos, llegaron al lugar del comienzo. Al lugar donde todo comenzó, donde hace unas semanas, ella fue a desahogarse de los sentimientos que las crueles palabras le provocaron, se sentía débil y el la busco sin que ella se lo deba pedir, donde ella busco a alguien, inconscientemente pero también quería soledad en un momento de debilidad.

Se sentaron abajo de uno de los arboles. Jean se encontraba apoyado en un árbol y Mikasa sostenía su cabeza en las piernas del muchacho mientras este le acariciaba la misma. Un silencio para nada incomodo rodeaba el ambiente. Se podría decir, que los dos chicos se encontraban en paz con el mundo en ese preciso momento.

La chica se remojo los labios, tomo aire y decidió decir algo. Le costaba mucho hacerlo debido a que el momento en el que se encontraban era hermoso.

-¿Jean? -Dijo la mujer con timidez. El la miro y ella prosiguió. -Tengo que decirte algo.- Lo decía de una manera tan suave y tímida que no parecía ella, eso fue lo que le extraño a Jean, así que solo la dejo terminar de hablar. -Bueno, es algo raro de mi decir esto. Jamas se lo dije a nadie. Pero, me haces sentir especial. -Hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió- Tu eres el primer chico que me hizo sentir amada, hermosa y visible. Eres mi primer amor y quiero mas que nada que seas el sentir amada, hermosa y visible. Eres mi primer amor y quiero mas que nada que seas el ultimo. -Se sentó en el suelo para poder ver a los ojos al chico. -Te amo.

Sin aviso previo, beso suavemente los labios de su amado. El no tardo mucho en corresponderle de la misma manera. Dulce y suave, así se sentía. El amor de esos dos jóvenes se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia. Si sus ojos no estuvieran cerrados, se podría decir que había una mirada de amor. Se alejaron por falta de aire. Apoyaron una frente contra la otra y se miraban a los ojos.

Cuando recuperaron el aire, Jean fue el primero en decir palabra. -Yo te amo mas de lo que te puedas imaginar. -En eso, la volvió a besar. Esta vez el beso era un poco mas apasionado y rápido. Con un poco de necesidad.

-Espera... -decidió cortar él el beso.- Ven. Sígueme. -Se paro del suelo y la ayudo a ella a hacer lo mismo. Luego la agarro de la mano y la guió hacia algún lugar que solo el sabia donde iban.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos caminando, Jean había comenzado a cargar a Mikasa en su espalda, pues debido a los zapatos de tacón le comenzaron a molestar los pies y para que no se cansara, en un acto de caballerosidad, Jean decidió cargarla.

La sonrisa en la cara del muchacho se hacia mas grande, al igual que la intriga de la chica. Podía apreciar como un pequeño lago se abría paso por entre los arboles, esa era la dirección en la que se dirigían. Jean casi corría hacia allí, mientras Mikasa de vez en cuando, preguntaba hacia donde se dirigian. El solo le dedicaba una sonrisa y seguía su camino con ella a cuestas

Se estaban acercando a una especie de abertura en el bosque, en ella había un pequeño lago, troncos, una pequeña heladera con hielo y algunos pescados, Mikasa noto que los había pescado el porque al lado de la misma había una caña de pescar, y una carpa.

En el instante que llegaron al medio de ese precioso lugar, Jean bajo a la dama con demasiado cuidado de su espalda.

-¿Que es este lugar? -pregunto ella sin poder terminar de admirar la belleza del mismo debido a que giro para ver a Jean al hacer la pregunta.

-Este lugar, es mi lugar. Dijo el acomodando los troncos en forma de fogata y comenzando a frotar unos contra otros para logar hacer fuego. -Siempre vengo para aquí cuando quiero estar solo.

-¿Por que me trajiste aquí?

-Creí que seria el lugar perfecto para estar solos. -El se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura. -¿Que no te gusta? -pregunto el haciendo carita de perrito. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me encanta- Mikasa le dio un beso rápido (o como dicen en mi país "un pico") y luego se sentó en un tronco cerca del fuego para calentarse llevándose a Jean con ella de la mano.

* * *

Perdón, es corto y tarde tiempo, pero tuve algunos problemas personales y existenciales y no pude hacerlo. En fin. Siempre me disculpo, hasta yo me harte de mis disculpas, pero así es la vida. Hay veces que alguien, por mas que le guste, no tiene ganas de hacer algo, ni tiempo.

En fin, les voy a pasar, como prometí, el resumen (no es el summary) de la historia de Connie y Sasha que tengo planeada.

(Aún no tienen titulo)

"Sasha, la chica "gordita o comelona" del colegio, sentía un gran amor por la comida. Aunque nunca engordaba, todos sus compañeros sentían curiosidad al respecto, pero solo uno decidió averiguar que pasaba con su mejor amiga, y tal vez en el camino, enamorarse de ella. AU."

Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, pues por falta de tiempo y ganas no lo hice con mucha inspiración. De todas formas, besos y hasta la próxima.


End file.
